Unanounced Changes
by Nesia
Summary: Shane is a simple girl at an odd party for her school. She get's picked to be in a contest, she makes out with Emmett, her best friend becomes a vampire, find out that most of her friends are as well, and nearly becomes one herself. See what happens. E/Oc


**_A/N: Hey everyone... Yes i know some of you really want to work with Lost Pack... Know that i am at a very annoying writer's block, but and still working with it... only slowly... But this came into my head oneday. I don't own twilight! Not one bit! I only own this story line, and some of the character. The Cullen's belong to the great Mrs. Meyer! Review Pretty Please!!!!~ Nesia =)_**

**

* * *

**

**An Unannounced Change**

It was dark tonight while the Halloween school dance raged on inside Will Roger's High. I couldn't see the moon, possibly a new moon. The stars were barley visible due to the city lights, and I just sat out there in the cold of a Tulsa Halloween night.

Jamie was inside having fun dancing with her friends, I should be in there too, but I just didn't fit with the crowd. Jamie was dressed as a young vampire, with red contacts, pale makeup, her died black long hair pulled into a wild looking braid that ended at her back. Her outfit was just some simple clothes that she had bought from the local Ross store near my house. She bought a black and red striped halter that looked very nice on her body. She tried to get me into it, but I had to refuse. Her jeans were black as well and had her own made holes at the knees, giving off her wild, bad ass look. And to top it off she went to Daemon to have him put fake, random tattoos and her back and arms, since there were completely visible this night. She looked absolutely different tonight, but that was the whole point.

I, on the other hand, was a dark angel. My hair was temporarily died dark brown with navy blue streaks here and there. My hair was partly pulled back with multiple little pony tails that kept my chin length hair back and out of my face. I to went to Ross to get my clothes, since Jamie had such great luck with finding her's. I was wearing a black halter as well but it didn't hug my skin as tight as Jamie's did, it was fairly loose. My jeans were black as well, but didn't have any holes in them, I planed on wearing these again soon. I had my make up done by Tia, my other best friend, who was at home hanging with her boyfriend. She made me look like a model, I hardly recognized myself in the mirror when she finished. And I to had Daemon put some tattoos on my arms, but they were more tribal style. I didn't like the other tattoos he gave, they just didn't fit me. Anyways I had recently borrowed my cousin's black wings, and had promised I'd be extremely careful with them. Which I was doing, even to this moment.

I sighed deeply and could see my breath in the cold night air. I may just sit out here for another couple minutes. Here I was on the roof of Will Rogers High, having a cigarette and sipping some un-spiked punch that I brought from my house knowing some random idiots would spike the school's punch. I looked over seeing the couples and friends come and leave the party for a special night or just to go hang at the local after party. Right now there was a silver Volvo pulling up in the parking lot just bellow me, and I wondered who it was. I knew everybody, though I was no were near popular. There were 4 people in the car and they all climbed out. Oh My God! They were so beautiful. Didn't know them but …. Wait! I looked a little closer and saw it was the new students. Uh Jasper Hale, Alice, Edward, and Emmet Cullen. Wow, I mean they were already beautiful, but damn they just toped it off on looking even better tonight.

Edward looked up at me and waved. I knew him, he sat next to me in our literature class and loved to read my papers. I waved back and noticed his brother, Emmet, look up at me. He had a small smile as he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile back, he was actually a very nice guy. Also kind of a perve, but who cares, so were all of the other guys. Well minus Edward and Jasper that is.

Edward was dressed in his usual cloths but slight darker with his hair combed back. God, he did know how to dress. I wonder what he's supposed to be? Emmet was dressed in black cloths with, what I guessed, little black horns on his head. Alice was wearing a dark purple little dress with some black and purple fairy wings on the back. Jasper was wearing the usual, a simple navy blue t-shirt and some regular jeans. He had his hand intertwined with Alice's, everyone knew they were dating. Emmet and Edward were the only single ones out of they're little group.

"Hey, Shane!" some one called my name. Yes, my name is Shane, don't judge me, judge my parents.

I turned to see Jamie over at the door with Daemon at her side. We had to keep an eye on Jamie cause she had her own stalker who has enjoyed ….. Torturing her.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You've been chosen to be in the Costume contest. Come on!" Daemon yelled and came after me.

I looked at him blankly. I was chosen?! To be in that popularity contest?! What is this world coming to?!

Daemon grabbed my hand and pulled me back down stairs with Jamie right behind me making sure I didn't try to escape.

"Guys! Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled as they dragged me to the stage.

"I GOT HER!" Daemon yelled to the crowd.

I blushed so red as I tried to get Daemon off me. Shit! This will not end well. The crowd roared when they saw me and this just made me wana run away back to the roof and jump off hoping my fake wings were real.

"Need any help?" I heard Edward ask.

I look at him horror struck. Just behind him was Emmet.

Daemon looked at me with an evil smile and I knew just what he was planning. Daemon shoved me over to Emmet knowing I wouldn't be able to get away from this guy. I slammed into his hard chest that was rather warm. I felt him lay his large hands on my shoulders and I looked up slowly.

Emmet was also looking at me and smiling softly as he led me to the stage. I must have been blushing so red when Emmet picked me up bridal style. I looked behind me at my wings and they were still perfect. Not a single scratch. Thank god!

"Here she is, everyone. Our little dark angel with our demon!" Yelled Mrs. Pike.

Everyone whistled as Emmet still held me in his arms. I really, really wanted to go and hide now. Emmet finally put me on the ground and I tried to creep off the stage, but the only problem was Edward and Jasper blocked my way off the stage. I glared at both of them, and saw Alice was also on stage with me. HA! Like I'd be able to win with her on the list!

"Come on, Shane. Enjoy the attention while you can." Emmet called gently.

I looked at him with a black expression, "See, the only problem about that is, I don't like this much attention." I squeaked.

Emmet laughed at my reply then Alice came over to me and pulled me next to her.

"Just go along with it. Your friends really wanted to see you up here." She whispered, "Besides, you look very beautiful. Let everyone see what you are."

I looked at her shocked. I'd never had anyone give me that much of a compliment.

"Are we ready?" Mrs. Pike asked.

"Yes we are." Alice chimed.

'Oh God! No! I wana live out my live! I don't want this!' I thought as Mrs. Pike went up to the microphone. 'No getting out of this one now, Shane'. So I sighed deeply waiting for everyone to do the voting.

"We'll start with the men. We have Emmet Cullen, Daemon Kills, and Erik James."

Daemon was up here!?!?!

I looked over to the men and saw Erik, who was the quarter back for the junior football team. He was dressed as a greaser. God talk about not having an imagination.

Even Daemon had a better idea. He was supposed to be the vampire that created Jamie. His dark brown hair was greased back and he was wearing a black linen shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his, very well built chest. He also wore some jeans and his fake fangs were set in perfectly.

And then there was Emmet. He was wearing no shirt at all and it revealed his beautifully well shaped torso. His pants were black and he was wearing some regular sneakers. He had his little black horns on his head and I just noticed he had some beautiful amber eyes. Oh god this was one of the most perfect looking man I've every met.

"Here's what you have to do. When I call the name of the contestant, you yell if you want them to win. The person with the loudest yell wins. So we'll start with Erik." Mrs. Pike stated.

We heard a small group of girls and men yell but it wasn't very impressing. I snickered at Erik's vote, how pitiful.

"Daemon?"

There was an impressive yell, as to be expected. I heard Jamie, the group, a good portion of the girls, and a couple guys that he hung out with. Daemon smiled then winked at me. I shuck my head as I tried not to laugh.

"Emmet?"

Oh my god! I must have heard a stampede go threw when Mrs. Pike called Emmet's name. I had to cover my ears when they yelled.

"We have our winner! Emmet Cullen is the male candidate for the best costume!" Mrs. Pike yelled to the crowd.

Like they didn't already know. I saw Daemon and Emmet give a friendly shake, then Emmet went to the side while Daemon and Erik, who was fuming beyond compare, got off the stage and went to they're little groups.

"Now it's time for the women's contest. We have Alice Cullen, Shane Martz, and Janice Mays."

I looked at Janice, who just so happened to be, the most popular preppy girl that hated me with a passion. I just hoped Alice would beat her just so I could see the horrific look on her face. She was wearing a little skimpy- French maid outfit that was from the costume brand Legs Avenue. God, she really did look like the slut she was in that outfit.

"We'll start with Alice."

I heard a rather loud group in the back roar and whistle loudly. No doubt it was a big group of guys, but who cares.

"Janice"

There was a small roar but not any where near Alice's. I looked at her and she was glaring at everyone. I really needed to hold in this laugh. Cause it's now my turn.

"Shane"

My roar was just as big as Emmet's. Good God! I turned my head and saw Edward yelling next to Jasper. We were allowed to vote more than once, but still. I then looked out ahead and saw my group yelling their heads off. Ok, now I was probably blushing very, very red. I didn't think I'd get such a…. vote!

"Shane Martz is our female winner!" Mrs. Pike yelled and had me come forward.

I beat Alice, and Janice? No way! There must have been a mistake!

"We have our couple for tonight! A Dark Angel and a Demon! Congratulation, you two!" Pike yelled and led us to the middle of the stage.

Emmet put and arm around my waist and hoisted me up to where I was at his height.

"Congrats, Shane." I heard Emmet whisper into my ear.

"You too, Emmet." I replied back.

It took me 10 freaking minutes to get out of the crowd so I could go back to my area up on the roof. Everyone kept trying to pull me into a picture and tried to ask me for a dance, which I refused. I didn't like this attention, it made me feel weird.

As soon as I finally got to my ledge I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I looked down and my drink was still sitting in the same place I'd left it. But just to be safe, I tossed it over the ledge and it landed in the dumpster. BONUS! I'd never been able to do that.

I sat down on my little chair that was already up here and found out suddenly some one was in it. I jumped quickly only to be pulled back down by some familiar strong arms.

"It's okay, Shane. It's only me." I heard Emmet mumble.

I sighed in relief, at least it was him and not Jamie's stalker. I settled back into Emmet's lap and pulled out my pack of cigarettes, offering him one. He took one and stuck it in his mouth.

"Got a lighter?" He asked

I pulled out my Zippo and lit his calmly as he inhaled getting it fully lit.

"Thanks." He said as he blew out the smoke.

"No prob."

I inhaled deeply a couple time before Emmet said something.

"So… where's your date?"

"Ain't got one." I mumbled and blew out some smoke.

"Are you serious?" He asked surprised.

"If I did I wouldn't be up here most of the time, now would I?" I replied back coolly.

"Good point." He laughed. "Would you like me to be your date for the rest of the evening?" He asked.

I shrugged, "If you want to, sure."

Ok I was lying, I really wanted him to be my date.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Emmet mumbled.

I turned my head and saw he was frowning. Damn I didn't mean to hurt his ego!

"Sorry. I'm just not… used to being treated like this. Old habits." I mumbled as I looked down to the ground.

"It's okay. I don't entirely blame you." He replied.

"Oh, so you still blame me?" I asked as I gave a cocky grin.

"Hm… possibly." He mumbled then moved his face closer to mine.

His lips gently brushed mine and they felt so warm. Against my own will, due to my hormones, I pushed my lips to his and kissed him back.

I felt like I was actually being lifted into the air and flying while me and Emmet's lips moved in motion. He coolly licked the bottom of my lower lip, asking politely for entrance. To tease him I opened but closed back.

He pulled back with a little glare on his perfect face while I grinned with a mischievous look.

"You trying to be funny?" He asked as he turned me around to where I could straddle him.

"No, just being the tease I am." I giggled then kissed him again and licked his lower lip this time.

He tasted to sweet, like a pomegranate, which has the some what tangy taste at first but it then ends with a very sweet flavor.

He opened quickly and we were in a huge fight as to who would denominate the other. He eventually won, due to the fact that I was running out of air in my lungs. Emmet pulled back slowly and began kissing me along my neck and jaw line, allowing me to breathe and restore my heart rate, which was in a uncontrollable speed do to the state I was in.

Emmet's hands crawled up my back and rubbed it gently, only to stop quickly but continue to kiss me along my neck.

"SHANE!" I heard someone yell.

Emmet pulled back and looked in the direction of the voice, as did I.

It was Edward and Daemon, and they looked really worried. Something wasn't right. Wait!

"Where's Jamie?" I asked cautiously.

"That's why I need you! Now come on, Emmet you to." Deamon yelled.

I got up quickly and ran at Daemon, "You were supposed to keep a freaking eye on her!"

"I'm sorry, but so were you. Not having a damn make out session on the roof of the fucking school, Shane!" Daemon yelled back at me.

"I…. I." I stuttered then stormed down stairs.

"SHANE!" Daemon yelled after me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back getting really annoyed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he towered over me.

"To find Jamie! Where else would I go, you dumb ass!?" I yelled then turned to go outside.

Ress, who was the stalker dude, would have left and not done it here. So the question is, where did he take her?

"Daemon? Was Jamie drunk?" I asked quickly.

"Fairly" Edward answered.

I looked at him then Emmet who was looking around the parking lot, seeing if he could find Jamie.

Jamie and Emmet became friends quickly when it came to JROTC. They had so much fun in that class, while it should have been boring as hell, let alone be hell.

"GET AWAY!" I heard someone yell.

I whipped my head in the direction of the scream, and saw Ress dragging Jamie to his car.

Luckily I carried my knife all the time, just in case. I pulled it out and began running to them, but Edward and Daemon got there first. Emmet picked me up and ran faster then I'd ever seen anyone ever do. I kinda ignored it and jumped off of Emmet and landed perfectly on Ress, with my knife to his throat. I now, for some reason, felt so powerful, strong, and untouchable. Kinda reminds me off the old days.

Ress held onto Jamie by her neck and I simply had to push the knife a little hard to his throat and hiss, "Let her go"

He obeyed but then threw me to the ground with him on top of me. I saw him grinning down at me where I, to my great shock, saw what looked like fangs. He held a firm hand on my shoulders and the other moved the hair away from covering my now bare neck. Ress looked at it greedily and then shot me one last glare.

He dove down to my neck only to be pulled off and thrown to his car violently. Just as a reaction, I put my hand to my neck and pulled back to see if there was and mark, let alone blood. To my great relief, I was cleaner than my mom's spot free kitchen.

"Shane?! Are you alright?" Emmet asked me as he examined my neck.

"Yes, I'm okay. Not a scratch." I mumbled and got up with my knife still in hand.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I'm not letting you near him again!" Emmet yelled and pulled me back into his arms.

I struggled against them seeing Daemon and Ress fighting one on one. It was horrible. They were snapping at one another like they were animals. Eventually Daemon ripped off, eww, Ress's head and it flopped down in front of my feet. I jumped slightly due to the fact that it was just down right nasty and I just hope that Emmet would get me to a bath room quickly.

Suddenly I felt new arms around me and I was being rushed across the school grounds going towards my house that was only a few blocks away.

The person that had a hold of me, ran me into the house and shoved me to the bathroom. I obeyed not only to him, but to my body as the bile climbed up my throat.

I spent a couple minutes in the bathroom having someone rub my back gently. I finally finished and turned to see who the smart one was.

It was Edward and he looked at me a little worried. I sighed deeply then flung my arms around his chest.

"You alright?" He asked and pushed me back.

"A bit. Where's everyone else?"

Edward helped me up then said, "In the front room, or well Emmet and Jamie are, but Daemon it getting rid of that guy."

"Okay, do you mind telling me what the hell that was back there?! First Emmet's really fast, Ress had fangs, and I'm pretty sure he was getting ready to take a good chunk out of my neck, Daemon and Ress fight like animals, then he decapitates Ress! And then you ran at an incredible speed with me here, which is 4 blocks away from the damn school!" I yelled as I began to tremble.

"Emmet and I will explain later, but right now you need to tend to Jamie." Edward said and guided me into the front room where Emmet was sitting next to Jamie looked worried.

"Did he bite her?" Edward asked.

Emmet nodded slowly then showed a set of fine crescent marks on that back of her left shoulder.

I walked over to Jamie who had her head held low, only to have Edward grab me by the shoulder and pulled me back.

"Stop, Edward. I'm not gong to hurt her." Jamie mumbled as she remained looking down.

Edward listened and I ran to Jamie's side and moved her hair out of the way so I could look at her in the eyes to see if she really was okay.

Jamie obeyed my hand movements and looked at me with bright red eyes. I jumped back slowly, but then realized those were her contacts.

"Shane, she took her contacts out right after the costume contest." Edward mumbled.

I looked at him crazily, I didn't say anything! How-?

"He can read minds. He's a vampire like me." Jamie groaned.

"What about-?"

"Yes, Daemon is one as well. All the guys are." she replied quickly.

"So me and Emmet are the only-""Uh, I'm a vampire as well." Emmet interrupted.

"Oh, So I'm the only human!" I laughed.

"And it's going to stay that way." Daemon growled as he entered the front room.

"Don't worry. We weren't planning on changing her." Edward said coolly.

Edward then pulled out his cell and started punching in numbers at a very fast speed.

As everyone sat silently while Edward muttered into the phone, I got up and went to go outside for a smoke. I didn't like smoking in my house, 1 because it stains the walls, and 2 because it makes the house smell nasty. I felt like I was being followed for a second and heard Daemon mutter, "Let her be for a sec. She could use some fresh air alone."

"She's not going for fresh air, she's going to smoke." I heard Emmet growl.

"All the same. Let her be. If she wanted anyone to-"

"Oh just shut up Daemon!" I yelled, "If he wants to be with me, then let him!"

Daemon looked at me with a little terrified look, while Emmet had a blank expression. I turned and began to walked back out front to be able to cool down.

I sat down on the steps on my front porch and pulled out my unfinished cigarette. I sighed deeply while I lit it then inhaled deeply. Down the way I heard a couple cars coming and I expected then to zoom on by, but they pulled up to my house. I looked closely and saw it was my black Camaro and Edward's silver Volvo. Alice jumped out of my car and ran up to me with a normal human speed looking worried. Jasper did the same but went inside.

"Hey, Jasper. Yah, no problem go on in." I mumbled as he went in.

"Oh, sorry, it's just Edward told us to come on in." Jasper apologized.

"Not his place to offer invitation." I growled. "But go on ahead."

Alice stayed behind and sat next to me.

"So let me guess. You and Jasper are Vampire's as well." I mumbled as I exhaled letting the smoke float across the air.

Alice looked at me shocked but mumbled, "Yah"

"I thought so." I said coolly and took another hit of the cigarette.

The door behind me opened and I heard foot steps stop behind me. Alice nodded to who ever it was and went inside, at what would be her usual speed. The person sat down behind me and placed his arms around me gently giving me a loving hug. I knew who it was when I felt his spiky hair against my neck.

I sighed deeply and leaned back into Emmet's chest.

"You want another one?" I asked and pulled my pack out.

"No." He sighed and inhaled at my neck.

I jumped slightly remembering he's a vampire. Emmet shuck his head and inhaled again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Shane." He whispered.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "I guess I'm just a little shaken up after earlier.""You should be. It's natural, for humans. But your after effects when he was taken away from you were a little off." Emmet mumbled and turned me to face him. "Why? Why did you try to go back after him, even though you knew he could kill you?"

I looked down and thought of how to phrase this. "A couple years ago, when I was in 7th grade, I was in a gang, and we were at my friend's, who was like my sister, Meria, it was her 13th birthday party. We were have a great time. I went to a room with my boyfriend at the time, and after we were getting ready to move to the next base, we heard a gun shot and Meria scream. I came running out with this knife," I said pulling out the only knife I'll ever carry and showed it to Emmet, "I had it ready for anything at any time. It was always with me. Well we got into the front room and all you can see is fighting and Meria bleeding on the floor. Well I kinda lost my self and began fighting as well. Killed a couple guys in the process. I went over to Meria seeing if she was going to make it. Turns out she wasn't and she died in my arms a few minutes after we found out."

"Police showed up an hour later, seeing me surrounded in bodies and Meria in my arms as I cried and screamed in pain and sadness. A few day's later one of her brother's died due to his wounds. I was sent to Juvie for 6 months, held trial, did a good job of lying threw my teeth, and was found innocent of the killings."

"I vowed to myself to never let another friend be harmed while I'm still living. Ress was going to rape Jamie, Daemon and I knew it. Well he did hurt her in a way so I was going to up hold my vow. He got the better of me, and thanks to who ever got him off of me, I'm still alive. Well I saw him and Daemon fighting my fight, but you held me back. Now I'm just trying to figure out what to do with Jamie now that she's a vampire." I finished and took one last hit off my cigarette.

"Wow. That's quite the past. Um.. Edward and everyone else are figuring out what to do with Jamie. You just worry about you staying alive." Emmet stated and placed his left hand over my cheek.

"Yah, but still. She's the closest friend I've got. You can't expect me to just stand by." I mumbled with a frown.

"I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to stand seeing you put yourself in danger. I nearly went berserk when Ress went after you." Emmet said sternly.

I sighed deeply knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, and just turned and looked to the night sky. Things now were certainly going to Chandra for better or for worse. But right now, Emmet is right. I need to make sure I stay alive, whether for his sake or Jamie's. Later I'll decide what's more important.

* * *

**_A/N: So here it is! The end of my little OC's short story that begins a new hectic life.. I may, may, if i get alot of review and idea continue this story line in time.... Tehe... Well i hope you enjoyed this! I usually don't work with short stories so i'm hoping i did a good on this... Have a good summer!_**


End file.
